A hanyous love
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Inuyasha and the others are on the hunt for the last jewel shards. A blizzard separated them, causing inuyasha and kagome to be snowed into a cave alone together. What will happen? I dont own inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

The gang had been searching for days for the last of the jewel shards, as the weather got colder with every day. Inuyasha kept pushing them forward, hoping to find at least one shard before the weather hit. Everyone said it looked like it would be the worst storm they would see in a long time.

Inuyasha huffed in impatience, looking back at the others shouting, "oi! Come on you guys are slowing me down i could've found all the shards by now!" Kagome glared at him and yelled back "we've been walking for hours inuyasha!" Her teeth started to chatter as the first snowflakes fell. Seeing this, inuyasha sighed and fell back to her, taking off his haori and wrapping it over her, pulling her onto his back as he kept walking. Sango and miroku sighed, continuing to walk after the two as the snow fell harder. Shippo was asleep curled up in sangos arms being too tired and cold to stay awake. "Inuyasha, we need to set up camp!" Sango said as they walked for another hour, "we are going to get sick if we dont start a fire!" Sango stubbornly sat down in a spot protected from the elements, indicating she would go no further. Inuyasha just ke'h as the others sat down, "fine! Kagome and i will go get some food and firewood." He grumbled as he walked away.

Kagome was dozing lightly as inuyasha carried her through the woods in search of food, when she suddenly felt him stop and sniff the air. She quickly sat up, thinking they were about to be attacked. "Inuyasha?" She whispered, scared, "what is it?" She jumped when he suddenly cursed. "Fuck!" He growled out before starting to run, "we need to find cover!" He suddenly spotted a cave to his left, running inside, barely making it before the storm hit, forcing them further in. Thankfully it was vacant. They watched in horror as the blizzard outside piled up the cave entrance, trapping them inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha and kagome sat together near a campfire. Thankfully before the storm hit they had managed to get some firewood, and kagome always had emergency matches and supplies in her bag, just in case. Kagome was worried about the others, hoping they had found shelter from the blizzard. Inuyasha sensed her fear and said, "don't worry about it, miroku would never let anything happen to sango." Kagome smiled and nodded in thanks scooting closer to him, leaning against him for warmth. Inuyasha blushed, looking down at her as he put his arm around her, falling into a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Inuyasha was in a very bad mood, and kagome couldn't figure out why. He would snap at the smallest of things, making her angry. As kagome considered telling him what he could go do with himself, inuyasha was once again looking at kagome when she wasnt looking, thinking about what to do. He couldnt tell her what was wrong, it was too embarrassing! His eyes had a mind of his own as he glanced between her legs once again. Damn it!' He thought as he looked away again, blushing. He was tested even more, when she bent over in front of him to get something out of her pack, her red lacy panties revealing themselves to him. His heart began to race and his face turned red as he watched her hips move as she dug around for more supplies. His self control was starting to get thinner. He quickly readjusted his position to hide himself as he looked away right when she turned around. Kagome sighed as she got out the stuff for dinner, seeing that inuyasha was in a bad mood again. She wished he would tell her what was wrong. She brought his food over to him, and he took it from her quickly, trying not to look at her as he did. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek, trying to get his attention. Inuyasha shrugged her off and went to a corner, facing the wall. Hurt and confused, kagome finished her meal, and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning-mini lemon in this chapter and next chapter is full lemon.

Once again, inuyasha found himself awake as kagome was sleeping across from him. This was the second night he found himself unable to sleep because of kagomes muttering. They had started out innocent enough until the first night.

 **Flashback**

Inuyasha was fast asleep with kagome next to him, feeling truly safe for the first time in a long time. He thought kagome was asleep as well and was surprised to hear her mumble something next to him. He looked at her closely, seeing her still asleep, he wondered what she could be dreaming about. He didnt have to wait long to find out. She started mumbling again, and curious, he listened closely to hear what she was saying. "Inuyasha..." she mumbled, turning slightly, "i love you." He looked down at her in suprise, a blush coming to his face as she continued, "I've wanted you...so long...i need you.." she whined in her sleep. Inuyasha was deeply red by now, wondering if he should wake her, when her mumbles stopped and she fell into deep sleep. He wanted to keep hearing her talk in her sleep, but was also afraid of what would happen if it continued.

 **end of flashback**

this continued for the next few days they were trapped in the cave, getting more and more descriptive as she continued to talk in her sleep to and about him. Inuyasha was going crazy at this point, wanting to fufill her fantasies, but holding himself back, afraid that she would reject him. He was so wound up by the third day, it was no wonder he was cranky. The previous night was the worst, for while she was dreaming she started calling his name over and over, thinking she had woken up, he hurried over to her, when suddenly she let out a moan and he smelled her arousal and saw her clutch her sleeping bag as she came fast and hard. He couldnt help but place his tounge on her, licking lightly at her juices. It took everything he had to walk back over to his spot by the wall and not just take her then and there.


	4. Chapter 4

lemon warning

Kagome was tired of inuyashas bad mood by the fourth day, deciding to confront him about it. He still wouldn't look her in the eyes, and barely spoke to her. She wondered if he somehow knew what she was dreaming about. 'That's impossible' she shrugged that thought off, 'he can't see into my dreams!' She blushed as she remembered the last dream. It had felt so real, she didn't want to wake up. She walked up to inuyasha and held his face in her hands making him look at her. He looked into her eyes, blushing as he did so. "Okay, inuyasha, what the hell is your problem!" She asked him dangerously, showing she wouldn't back down. "Feh! Nothings wrong bitch! I'm just tired of being stuck in here! We should be hunting jewel shards!" He tried to bluff, hoping his blush was gone. Kagome merely stared at him, trying not to look down as she pulled away, but couldn't help to look. She felt heat between her legs as she looked at where his crotch was. She blushed and got up, walking over to the fire and busying herself with getting water out of her pack.

Inuyasha smelled her arousal, and he started to shake, trying to control himself and count to ten. Kagome did not help as she was now in front of him again to see what was wrong, and why he was growling like that. He could see down her red tank top as she bent in front of him, making him growl even more as his control was beginning to fray. When kagome leaned down even more to look at him, he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her by the back of her hair, pulling her to him in a rough kiss. Kagome was surprised, but not upset when he started to explore her mouth. Her arousal spiked even higher as his hand went down to her chest and slipped under her shirt to rub her breasts. Inuyasha was no longer thinking, only feeling, as he felt like he was in heaven. Kagome had the same mind as inuyasha, as his mouth went down to join his hand, taking her breasts into his mouth and giving each one of them attention. Kagome was dizzy, she couldn't believe how good this felt! She didn't want to ever stop. Inuyasha finally left her chest, lowering himself down to her core, excited to see how aroused he had already made her. He plunged his tounge into her as she gasped and held him to her. He kept thrusting his tounge into her and sucking on her until she came hard into his mouth. He licked her clean once again, as he moved her onto her hands and knees and placed himself at her entrance. "Kagome." He managed to say as he waited for her response, "are you sure?" Kagome couldn't speak, only nodding as he couldnt wait any longer and thrust into her, breaking her barrier. She cried out in pain and pleasure as he kept thrusting into her harder and harder, finally causing them both to orgasm together as he bit her neck, marking her as his. They collapsed together, laying on the ground, falling asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha woke up first the next day, forgetting for a moment what had happened last night. He blushed and looked down at kagome as the memories returned. His demon side growled in protectiveness as he watched her sleep. She was his now, and he wouldnt let anything take her away. Kagome woke up shortly after, seeing inuyasha still next to her, she smiled at him. "I didn't hurt you, did i kagome?" He asked in worry as she winced while trying to get up. "No inuyasha I'm just sore." She reassured him as she got breakfast ready. They ate in silence, wondering how the others were doing. As kagome got up to clean, she felt inuyasha come up behind her and grab her hips. She smiled as she realized that he still wanted her, even after taking her last night. For the next five days, while waiting for the snow to thaw, they entertained themselves over and over with each other, never wanting it to end.

Miroku, sango and shippo had found a nearby village when the storm hit, staying in the chiefs house as the blizzaed raged outside, fearing for their friends. "Sango, inuyasha would never let anything happen to kagome!" Miroku chided her as she fidgeted restlessly, fearing that they had got stuck in the storm. "You must not worry young shippo. If you are frightened, he is too. We must reassure him that she is alright. I'm sure they found cover, with inuyashas nose." "You're right miroku, im sorry." She sighed, relaxing as what he said sunk in, "I'm sure they'll be back when the snow melts in a few days." Miroku took the chance to grope her for the first time in days. Sango sighed, eyes twitching as she hit him with hirakotsu. He fell to the floor unconscious with a crash as shippo came out of the other room to see if the snow was gone yet. He sighed when he saw it was not, and went back into his room to eat and rest once again, hoping the others were okay.


	6. Chapter 6

After being in the cave for over a week, with only each other, kagome and inuyasha had never been happier. So they were sorely disappointed when they woke up on the tenth day, seeing that the snow was melting and they were no longer trapped. "Kagome, i need to talk to you before the others get here." Inuyasha said, looking at her, "i dont want anyone to know about us just yet. Im afraid that naraku will find out and try to use you to get to me. He tried when we weren't even mates and i almost lost you forever. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me." Kagome sighed and said "i understand inuyasha, i wont say a word. I will grab a sweater to hide my mark." She kissed him deeply, not knowing when she could touch him again. "I love you." He whispered as he held her to him. " i love you too inuyasha." She sighed as they broke apart and tried to act normal for when their friends found them.

Sango and the others had looked for kagome and inuyasha all over and had finally found their cave. They ran in with a cry of greeting and hugged kagome to them. "Feh!" Inuyasha scowled as they looked to him, "it's about time you found us! I couldn't have lasted another minute in here with that annoying bitch!" "Good to see nothing had changed." Sango scowled at him as he walked away "what the fuck are you waiting for? We have jewel shards to find!" He shouted back as he walked off. Shippo was riding happily in kagomes arms as they walked after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha was frustrated. They had been searching for a month now, with no success finding any jewel shards at all. What was worse was that all the others were sick with something, everyone except inuyasha and shippo were puking their guts out for the past week. He hoped they would get over it soon, they needed to be in good fighting shape when they reached the next village where there were rumors about a jewel shard nearby. The villagers had been attacked by a usually peaceful weasel demon, which surely meant it had a jewel shard, right? He scowled as he led the way, glancing back to check on the others. They all looked like crap. They were all clammy and pale, probably from the last village they had been to, where everyone had been sick as they quickly passed through. He looked directly back at kagome and studied her. True to her word, she had not acted like anything had happened between them. She seemed to have it worse than the others. He couldn't help but be worried about her, no matter how much he tried to hide it. She saw him looking at her, and she smiled at him when she was sure the others weren't looking, mouthing 'I'm fine.' To him. He nodded slightly and carried on leading them to the next village.

When they arrived at the next village a few days later, most of their sickness was gone, but kagome was still not feeling good. They approached the village to find the weasel demon attacking it again. Inuyasha and the others lept into action. "Inuyasha! It has a shard in its forehead!" Kagome yelled as she notched an arrow. The demon paused, changing direction to fly at her instead, causing inuyasha to let out a feral growl and leap in front of her to protect her from its attack. With a swipe of tetseiga, the demon died almost instantly. Inuyasha made sure the others heard him grumble about it being too easy before he walked off so they would not ask questions about his action. Sure he would have protected her anyways, but he wasnt taking any chances. They started the slow journey back to kaedes village, after not hearing anything else about any more jewel shards this way.

They reached kaedes village finally a couple of weeks later, glad to be home. Everyone was feeling better, except for kagome. She had developed a high fever and was weak. Inuyasha made her stay at kaedes to recover. The others were worried about her as well, fearing she had pushed herself too hard when she was sick, making it worse. Inuyasha forced himself to leave her at kaedes and go to his tree, hoping kaede could help her break her fever. It had to be at least over one hundred he was guessing, as her forehead had even burned him as he felt it briefly. He told kaede if she could not help kagome by the next day, he would send her to her time to get something to help her, hopefully. Kaede nodded and went to work to see what she could do.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, kagome was still no better than before. Her fever had not gone down at all and she could not move from the cot she had been placed on. Inuyasha gave up on trying to stay away from her, and sat by her side for hours. He would refresh the washcloth when it got too hot and give her water when she was thirsty. After he had been there for a few hours, he noticed that her fever was starting to break. He hoped that whatever was healing her kept going. He looked down suddenly, seeing a small dot on kagomes arm. He grabbed it, smashing it between his fingers. "Hey!" It cried, "stop that master inuyasha!" Myoga jumped up and down in agitation. "Then don't drink kagomes blood." Inuyasha snarled, "she's sick enough all ready, and i cant figure out whats wrong with her!" "Isn't it obvious master inuyasha?" Myoga said, looking at him, "kagome is a mere mortal who is sensitive to demons because of her powers. I have heard only one other incidence of this very thing since it is so rare." "quit speaking riddles, myoga, and tell me what's wrong with kagome!" Inuyasha growled at him. "Well, you see, when you took kagome as your mate-" "keep your voice down!" Inuyasha snarled, "no one knows about us, how could you?" "I tasted her blood inuyasha, it has told me a lot. I take it you two dont want anyone to know?" "No not now myoga not with naraku still out there, so if you tell and put her life in danger, i will kill you." "Fine." Myoga sighed, "do you want to know what's wong with her?" "Of course i do! Just keep it down!" "Very well. Just understand that i have only seen this once before in my travels, this is a very rare occurance. Kagomes body is starting to recognize and protect demon blood within its self, causing her to have high fevers and be weak for days on end. Once her body is sure that the demon blood is protected, she will start to return to normal. It helps when you are near her, for her body recognizes you as part of what she is trying to protect." "Wait, what do you mean demon blood in her body? How could she have demon blood?" Inuyasha worried. "Its not exactly like that inuyasha, it is not just blood flowing freely in her body. It is a small object she protects that is a part of you and a part of her." "Just spit it out! What are you saying myoga?" Inuyasha growled. Mygoa sighed and continued on "Kagomes body is doing its part to protect your pup. She should be back to normal in the next few days." Inuyasha just sat there for the longest time, staring at myoga. "Are you sure?" He finally got out, "absolutely sure?" "Why yes master inuyasha, there is no mistaking the symptoms and the taste of her blood. I will not breathe a word to anyone, but congratulations master." He hopped out the door quickly, letting inuyasha be alone with his thoughts.

Inuyasha just stared down at kagome, his mind going all over the place, wondering how to tell her when she woke up. Fortunately for him, she had heard the whole thing, squeezing his hand to let him know she heard and was awake, she wanted to talk but was just to tired. Inuyasha pulled her up into a quick hug, laying her back down onto the cot before the others awoke and walked in, his demon side now even more protective of her as he imagined her stomach rounded with his pup. Keeping this secret would be even harder than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later kagomes fever broke and she was finally able to move. She wasted no time in telling everyone to get ready to go find more jewel shards. Inuyasha was not happy about this but couldn't say anything in front of the others. Kagome led the way, inuyasha keeping an eye on her while she walked. Shippo was in her arms asleep once again, glad that she was better.

That night, everyone had settled down and fell asleep, even inuyasha. His sleep was not peaceful though. He was dreaming that he had let kagome go off to bathe by herself and he heard her scream. He ran to her to see naraku holding her up by her neck before he flashed an evil smile, whispering "i know your secret.." piercing through her stomach with a tentacle. Inuyasha woke up panting, looking around instinctively for kagome, relaxing when he saw her and shippo asleep in her bag. He fell back asleep, trying to keep from dreaming anything else, vowing that he would never give naraku the chance to get her.

The next morning they took off again, inuyasha never letting kagome out of his sight. The others were curious but did not say anything. They soon came upon another village where they heard rumors of another jewel shard nearby. Inuyasha couldn't help but think, 'this is the last one naraku does not have. We are almost done! Then i can finally let the others know she is mine and mine alone. Get ready to die naraku!'


	10. Chapter 10

They learned from the villagers that the last jewel shard was possessed by a powerful demon. Inuyasha tried to get kagome to go back to her time, but she refused. He didnt want her near the demon, but could not get her to give in. She finally told him she couldn't go back and worry about if he was okay. He gave in, telling her to stay out of the fight and stay next to sango or miroku. She nodded, not wanting to fight him on this.

They walked for days, the demon was now only one village away and inuyasha became more worried about kagome the closer they got. He wouldn't let her go far from him. He was terrified that she would get hurt. They made camp for the night to get prepared for the battle the next day. Kagome slipped away from the others to go unwind, taking her stereo with her. She turned it on and started to sing along with it, unaware that the others were listening to her from the trees, when they realized she was gone.

 _I know you're somewhere out there_

 _Somewhere far away_

 _I want you back, I want you back_

 _My neighbors think I'm crazy_

 _But they don't understand_

 _You're all I have, you're all I have_

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself..._

 _Talking to the moon_

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town_

 _They say I've gone mad_

 _Yeah, I've gone mad_

 _But they don't know what I know_

 _Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back_

 _Yeah, they're talking back, oh_

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself..._

 _Talking to the moon_

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _I know you're somewhere out there_

 _Somewhere far away_

 _I want you back, I want you back_

 _My neighbors think I'm crazy_

 _But they don't understand_

 _You're all I have, you're all I have_

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself..._

 _Talking to the moon_

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

 _I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town_

 _They say I've gone mad_

 _Yeah, I've gone mad_

 _But they don't know what I know_

 _Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back_

 _Yeah, they're talking back, oh_

 _At night when the stars light up my room_

 _I sit by myself..._

 _Talking to the moon_

 _Trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

 _(Ah, ah, ah)_

 _Do you ever hear me calling?_

 _(Ah) oh oh oh_

 _(Ah) oh oh oh_

 _'Cause every night_

 _I'm talking to the moon_

 _Still trying to get to you_

 _In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

 _Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

 _I know you're somewhere out there_

 _Somewhere far away_

The others just stared in awe, wondering why she never sang before, she was really good. Kagome walked back to camp, tears in her eyes, wanting to be able to hold inuyasha but knowing she couldn't. The others ran to get there before her and pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't know they heard her. They woke up the next day, ready for battle.

(Talking to the moon by bruno mars)


	11. Author's note

**hello everybody i just wanted to say how happy I am people actually like my stories, and i will get another chapter out tonight when i decide what way i want to go with it! Thanks for your support!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	12. Chapter 11

The demon that had the jewel shard was formidable. Over 30 feet fall and completely red with devil horns, it was rumored to have destroyed four villages already. The gang got into position and began to fight it. Sango threw hirakotsu, it bouncing harmlessly off its skin. Shippo tried his fox magic, not even fazing it. Inuyasha was the only one who could even get its attention with the tetseiga. He was able to produce a deep cut along its arm, causing it to roar in pain.

Inuyasha kept trying to get it again but was blocked everytime he came near. The demon suddenly lunged at him, cutting along his leg. Inuyasha fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Kagome had enough. She got her bow out and shot off a purifying arrow, hitting the demon in its chest. With another roar the demon started running at her, about to take another swing with its lethal claws. Inuyasha tried to get to her, but his leg gave out. He watched in horror as the demon reached kagome and she shot off another arrow as he swung his claws, cutting along her chest as he was purified. Kagome fell to the ground in a pool of blood, the others running to her, miroku helping inuyasha get to her. Inuyasha took her in his arms as miroku got the jewel shard.

"You idiot." Inuyasha said softly, "i told you to stay out of the way no matter what." "I couldn't stand seeing you hurt." She answered back, hissing in pain as she tried to move. "Don't move kagome." Sango whispered, "ill put you both on kilala and we will go back to kaedes. She will get you fixed up in no time!" Sango looked at the wound on kagome and gasped. It wasn't that deep, but it stretched all the way from her right shoulder to her left hip. She would be out of comission for a while, depending on if there were any damaged muscles. Inuyashas was deeper, but his hanyou blood was healing him quickly. It was half as deep as it was originally. For that they were thankful as they started the trek back to kaedes. It looked like naraku would have to wait now.


	13. Chapter 12

They had arrived at kaedes and inuyasha, being fully healed by now, ran kagome into kaedes hut, growling at the others to stay outside. Kaede looked up in shock as he carried her inside, looking immediately at her wound and getting to work. She had inuyasha lay her down as she looked for the right herbs, but was stopped as he put his hand on her arm. "Kaede if i ask you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself?" Inuyasha asked her. Kaede nodded, "aye inuyasha you have my word." "Okay, i need to know if you can tell if our pup is okay too after you take care of kagome." Kaede sat in shock for a moment before replying, "i can try inuyasha, we will just have to see. I didn't think ye two were that close." Inuyasha blushed and told her about being stuck in the cave together during the storm. Kaede nodded, smiling. "Aye, with nothing to distract ye, it was bound to happen. Just take care of her inuyasha. I will not say a word about ye, since it is naraku ye fear. Now let me see to Kagome's wounds then i will try to read the childs life force."

Inuyasha nodded, moving out of her way as she worked on kagome, trying to see how much damage had been done. "Well," she said after a while, "the wound is not so deep that she will be seriously impaired, but it will hurt for her to hold a weapon for a few weeks. Make sure she does not stress it too much or it will get worse. Now I will see to the child." She placed her hands over kagome, letting her energy flow into her, trying to see what, if anything, was wrong. After a while she asked, "Inuyasha how long has it been since ye were at the cave?" "About three months, why?" He answered her, worried. "I would think that there would be less life force than what i am feeling inuyasha. It feels like a powerful child. I dont know if kagomes body can handle it." "What do you mean kaede, just say it!" He growled as she sighed. "Kagome might have problems carrying the child to full term. And even if she does, i do not know how she will do with the birth. It might be safer for her to deliver in her time, where they have much more ways to help than i." Inuyasha nodded, worried about kagome even more now and wanting her to stay at her time, but he knew she would never agree.

Now there was another problem they had to get out of their way. And inuyasha was more scared than he had ever been before.

Now they had to tell kagomes mother what was going on.


	14. Chapter 13

Inuyasha took kagome back to her time when she was able to move by herself after a few days. They arrived at the house and saw her mom in the kitchen. Kagome was nervous and trying to keep breathing without passing out. They walked into the house together. "Mom im home!" Kagome yelled. "Oh kagome!" Her mom looked up and smiled at her, "welcome back! Hi inuyasha how are you?" "Im fine" he replied nervously as she suddenly looked at the two of them closely. "Okay sit down you two." She said suddenly. They sat down at the table across from her and she didnt even ask she just said "You're pregnant." "H-how did you know!?" Kagome asked nervously. "Thats the same look i had when i told your father i was pregnant with you." She smiled suddenly, "I'm glad you two are finally together. I knew it would happen one day. All i ask is that i get monthly visits from you and my grandkids. You need to go to the doctor and get checked out. I will have my doctor friend harumi take care of you, in case they do an ultrasound and it has inuyashas ears. She won't tell anyone else." Kagome nodded, glad her mom was taking this so well.

She scheduled an appointment for kagome that afternoon. They had inuyasha hide his ears and they went up to the hospital together. Inuyasha hated the hospital it smelled like sickness death and medicine all at once. But he would do anything for kagome and their pup. The nice doctor came in and brought out her ultrasound to show them the screen. "Okay it looks like the baby is healthy and growing...lets look at another angle...it looks like she has her daddys ears." She announced with a glance at inuyashas cap. "We're having a girl?" Kagome smiled as she looked over at inuyasha as he grinned back at her. "I have already told your mom i will come to your house to help you deliver when the baby arrives and i will go ahead and set up all the necessary equipment in the room just in case." "We were told kagome might deliver early or have problems, do you think you can handle it by yourself?" Inuyasha asked her. "Of course. I've been doing this for years. Everything will be fine. You arent the first part demon couple to come to me. That's why your mom and i know each other. She is my assistant from time to time. Now go home and get some rest."

Kagome and inuyasha thanked them both, kagome hugged her mom, and they headed back to the feudal era, trying to hide their happiness but failing miserably. They finally were able to maintain a serious face as they made it back to kaedes village


	15. Chapter 14

The next three months passed and were relatively quiet. Kagome now had to wear loose flowing kimonos to hide her stomach as she was now 6 months along. Inuyasha was very protective of her and the others knew something was going on but were just not able to figure out what. Kagomes shoulder was now fully healed and she would practice with her bow every chance she got. She was determined to beat naraku before it was too late for her to help.

One day, while everyone was in the village and kagome was practicing with her bow again, a familiar presence approached the village. "Fuck." Inuyasha growled as he smelled who it was, "why did he have to come here?" He turned to kagome as the presence reached her. He was about to go growl at him, but stopped and erupted into laughter. Kouga had tried to take off with kagome but was unaware of the added weight. Kouga had threw out his back as he picked her up and she fell on top of his back. "Next time ask before you try to pick someone up kouga." Kagome said, laughing as well, helping him up. "You're pregnant?" Kouga yelled, in front of the whole village. Everyone gasped and inuyasha growled. "Well we were keeping it a secret so naraku wouldn't find out and go after kagome." "Oh. In that case for putting her life in danger by saying that, let me help protect her while we go fight naraku." "Alright wolf, but if anything happens to her im holding you responsible. I want you to keep her here in the village." "Now wait just a minute!" Kagome shouted, "i will not stay here and be babysat while you fight naraku!" "Kagome," sango said, "you need to take it easy. Ive heard all sorts of bad things about human women carrying half demon children and if they get stressed out, it doesn't end up well for them. Let us fight naraku and you stay here and rest. I want to be able to come home to see you healthy." Sango pleaded, hugging kagome close. Kagome sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you come get me if something goes wrong or you need my help." Sango nodded back and shippo gave her a hug as well, scampering onto kagomes shoulder. "Keep your mother safe runt, we will be back before you know it." Inuyasha paused as he realized what he said, shaking his head and kissing kagome as he, kilala, Sango and miroku took off to hunt naraku. Shippo was stunned for a moment before puffing up proudly, determined to keep kagome, his new mom, safe for his new dad. "Alright kouga." Kagome sighed, "get ready for a lot of boredom." "Thats the thing kagome." Kouga smiled at her, "with you, nothing is ever boring with the amount of trouble you attract." "Gee thanks kouga." She sighed as she watched inuyasha and the others walk away.


	16. Author's note 2

**sorry im taking so long everyone, i promise i will get a chapter out after work! Thanks for reading!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	17. Chapter 15

True to his word, kouga watched over kagome for inuyasha, and protecting her from the demons that were trying to attack her now on an hourly basis. Kagome was fed up by the twelfth time this happened. "Why the hell are they all coming after me?" She finally yelled as kouga killed the last demon. "It seems they were sent to capture you, since they have not directly attacked you. They must have been sent by naraku to bring you to him, since you have the only other jewel shards." Kagome sighed and went back to kaedes hut to rest. It seemed kouga was right. She just attracted trouble everywhere. "Inuyasha will not be happy if ye put yeself in danger kagome. Be careful when ye go outside." Kagome just sighed and nodded. Kouga was standing guard outside as another hoard of demons attacked the village. He was overwhelmed but still fighting when a demon slipped past him into the hut, grabbing kagome and taking off with her. Kouga swore as he began to run after her. "Mutt face will never forgive me for this. Hang on kagome!"

 **sorry this was so short guys im trying to think about which way to take this i will post more tonight or tomorrow!**

 **Love**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	18. Chapter 16

Kagome woke up in an unfamiliar place. She was in a field and naraku was a short way away from her, talking to kanna. He turned to kagome and said "you are awake. Good. Just in time to see me kill your mate." Kagome looked across the field and saw inuyasha and the others fighting kaugra. Inuyasha saw she was awake and shouted to her, "kagome hang on! I'm getting you out of there!" Kagome grimaced in pain as she felt sharp pain shoot through her abdomen. 'Not here!' She thought to herself, 'it's too early and i cant make it back to my time for it to be safe!' Naraku saw her distress and suddenly grinned evilly. "So it was true. Now i can make inuyasha suffer." He picked kagome up by the throat and shouted at Inuyasha. "So inuyasha, it seems the rumors were true. What would you give me to not kill your mate and your pup?" Inuyasha growled at him and would have transformed if he was not holding his sword. "Leave them alone!" He shouted back as naraku lifted her higher, slowly getting a tentacle ready to strike her in the back. "Don't give him anything inuyasha!" Kagome choked out. Naraku chuckled at her, "is that so? Well then i have no use for you." He aimed at her and struck, and as inuyasha roared "NO!" A barrier appeared and protected her from the strike to her back. Naraku was confused "what is this? How is this possible?" He looked at Kagome and saw she was using the last of her strength to keep the barrier up. "No matter. Once you run out of energy i will make inuyasha watch as i kill you. Which should not take too long since it seems you are already in labor." "Fuck! The pups coming? Hang on kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he fought the demons seperating them. Sango and miroku helped him clear a path through so he was only a few feet from kagome. "We will keep him busy! Go to kagome!" Sango shouted as she and miroku lept at naraku, who flung kagome to the side to battle the others. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he caught her. She was pale and panting as the pain lanced through her again. "Inuyasha." She whispered "i wont make it home we need to go to kaedes!" Inuyasha nodded and scooped her up, yelling at the others "come on, leave him! We need to go!" As he lept back to the village with kagome, fear invading his mind hoping that kagome and the pup were both okay.


	19. Chapter 17

They returned to the village and found kouga surrounded by the bodies of demons he had slayed protecting the village. He looked up as he slayed the last one "Kagome! I'm sorry I tried to go after you but the demons were attacking the village! Are you okay?" He shouted as they came near "No she is not!" Inuyasha growled as they ran to kaedes hut, "the pup is coming now! Kaede we need help!" Kaede ran out to inuyasha and quickly showed him into a room in her hut and got prepared to help. Inuyasha was frightened for kagome and their pup and was trying to keep himself sane by stroking her hair as kaede ran around getting everything ready. "Im right here kagome." He whispered as she was panting. Kagome smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "Thank you inuyasha." "For what Kagome? You're in so much pain and it's all my fault." He grimaced at himself as she winced from another contraction. She glared at him and waited for him to look her in the eyes. "Why shouldn't i thank you inuyasha? I have you to call my mate and you gave me a part of you and me that i get to love and spoil rotten. You gave me the best gifts ever. I wouldn't change a thing." Kaede smiled at them and got into position to help kagome with the birth. Kagome was pushing for hours with inuyasha by her side the whole time. The others were outside pacing and talking among themselves. "Miroku, do you think kagomes baby will be okay? She is really early." Sango asked miroku as she paced around the house. "I can't say for sure sango, but the life force from the child is strong. It is half demon and half miko, we can only hope its parentage will give it the chance it needs." Miroku hugged her as she paced past him again, for once his hand not straying anywhere else. As they broke apart, they heard a faint cry from the hut. They looked at each other waiting in suspense until inuyasha walked out a short while later, with the baby in his arms. Sango ran up to the proud looking father and looked down at the baby. She had black hair like her mother but had her dad's ears and golden eyes. She looked perfectly healthy and happy. Sango had never seen inuyasha so happy. Inuyasha turned back to the hut to give her to kagome before sango stopped him. "Wait, what's her name?" She asked him, excited. "We named her Yuna." He smiled down at her "because her hair is a 'dark river'." He looked up at sango, completely serious now, "now we need to kill naraku more than ever. He will come after her, i know it. She is going to be a powerful child." "Don't worry inuyasha, we will help protect her. Then we can go kill Naraku before he even gets the chance." Sango vowed as inuyasha carried yuna inside.

 **sorry this took so long guys! I had surgery Wednesday and am still sore but getting better! I just had to post this today before it slipped out of my mind! Hope you liked it!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


End file.
